Amy Yakima
Amy Elizabeth Yakima is the female winner on season 10 of So You Think You Can Dance. Her genre is Jazz. Biography Amy is Ukrainian. Her father is a doctor and she has two sisters. She first started dancing at the age of 3 and began taking formal Ballet, Tap, and Jazz classes. Amy went to school for dance at Marymount Manhattan for a year before taking online classes at a local community college in Northville, Michigan. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' Amy first auditioned for season 10 in Detroit, Michigan. Meet the Top 20 Amy Yakima was revealed to make it into the top 20, along with fellow Jazz dancer, Jasmine Mason. The two dancers joined Sonya Tayeh, for an intense Jazz duet. The judges love the routine, and compliment Amy on her technique. Later, Amy performs a Jazz group dance, choreographed by Ray Leeper, with the top 10 girls. Amy's last routine was another Sonya Tayeh Jazz routine. Top 20 Perform This week, Amy Yakima performed a funk jazz NappyTabs routine to "Puttin On the Ritz." She was revealed to be paired up with hip hopper, Fik-Shun Stegall for an intense Sonya Tayeh, contemporary routine, about a girl with a bunch of problems, all starting with Fik-Shun. The routine go amazingly and gets a standing ovation. Top 20 Perform Again This week, Amy was to perform a Broadway/Contemporary routine by Tyce Diorio . She appeared to be safe and was not in the bottom 6. She teamed up with Fik-Shun for a fun, cute, NappyTabs hip hop routine. The judges enjoy the routine and find it very entertaining. Top 17 Perform This week, Amy Yakima performed a contemporary group dance to "Pretty Face" choreographed by Sonya Tayeh and Chris Scott. She once again appeared to be safe as well as Fik-Shun. Amy and Fik-Shun joined Jean Marc Genereaux for an intense Paso Doble, about Amy and Fik-Shun battling each other. The dance goes great, judges claiming that it was a great start to the show. Top 16 Perform This week, Amy Yakima performed a Stacey Tookey and Peter Chu Contemporary group dance Amy was safe for the week, as well as her partner, Fik-Shun. Amy teamed back up with Fik-Shun for a Tyce Diorio Jazz routine, based on hobos. The judges praise the goofy routine, complimenting on the acting and entertainment. Top 14 Perform This week, Amy was to perform a Ballroom/Contemporary group routine, choreographed by Sonya Tayeh and Dmitry Chaplin. Amy appeared to be safe for the week, and was not in the bottom. Meanwhile, she performs a Hip Hop duet with Fik-Shun, choreographed by Christopher Scott. During the routine, Amy slips and falls. The judges do not find it a bad thing and comment that everyone makes mistakes. They praise the routine for its cuteness and entertainment. Having Anna Kendrick comment that Amy is her favorite dancer on the show. Top 12 Perform This week, Amy Yakima performed a Bollywood group dance choreographed by Nakul Dev Mahajan. She appeared to be in the bottom 6, and was not saved, so along with Malece Miller, Amy had to dance for her life. Meanwhile, she teamed up with Fik-Shun with their last routine together, which was a Jean Marc Genereaux Viennese Waltz. The judges praise the routine for its wonderful chemistry and grace. Later on, the judges announced that Amy was safe, eliminating Malece. Top 10 Perform This week, Amy performed a Christopher Scott Contemporary group dance with all of the other top 10 contestants. She was safe this week, and continue in the competition. Later on, Amy was announced to be paired with all-star, Brandon Bryant, for a Doriana Sanchez Disco. The judges love the routine, complimenting Amy on her energy and smile. Top 8 Perform This week, Amy Yakima was to perform a dark Contemporary Mia Michaels group dance, where she had a special part, along with Tucker Knox. Meanwhile, Amy performed a Jazz Contemporary piece with all-star, Travis Wall, who also choreographs a dance. The two had already formed an obvious chemistry, which made the dance sensational. The judges give it a standing ovation, and compliment Amy on how she matured. Top 6 Perform This week, Amy had to perform an inspiring, Sean Cheesman, African Jazz group dance. She also performed a Contemporary solo, to prove to the judges that she deserved to be in the finale. Meanwhile, she teamed up with all-star, Alex Wong, for a Nakul Dev Mahajan Bollywood routine. The judges praise the routine for its cuteness and entertainment. Later on, Yakima teamed back up with original partner, Fik-Shun, for a Dave Scott Hip Hop routine. The judges love the routine, complimenting on the chemistry and entertainment. Finale This week, Amy Yakima performed a Mandy Moore Contemporary/Jazz group routine. She also performed a Ray Leeper Jazz duet with teammate, Aaron Turner. The judges love the routine and compliment on the entertainment and technique. Amy later teams up with partner, Fik-Shun, for an intense Tango, choreographed by Miriam and Leonardo. The judges like how Amy did, but critique Fik-Shun. Amy's next routine was a Contemporary piece, choreographed by Stacey Tookey, with all-star, Robert Roldan. The judges love the routine and love the emotion. Amy's last routine was with last competitor, Jasmine Harper, for an odd Jazz duet, choreographed by Mark Kanemura. The judges love the weirdness of the routine and find it a hard fight between the girls. The public chose Amy to re-perform her Contemporary duet with Travis Wall, which was originally danced in the Top 8. Both Amy and Fik-Shun chose the same routine to repreform, which was "After Party," choreographed by Tabitha and Napoleon D'umo, from Top 20 Part 2. Amy was finally crowned winner of So You Think You Can Dance Season 10, Female Winner! Post-SYTYCD Appeared On-Broadway in Finding Neverland (2015) as Peter Pan replacing fellow SYTYCD alum, Melanie Moore. Toured with both Lindsey Stirling and Shaping Sound (Travis Wall). Media Gallery Videos Amy Yakima Audition So You Think You Can Dance Season10|Detroit Audition Amy and Jasmine Jazz "Enjoy" So You Think You Can Dance Season 10|Meet the Top 20 - Sonya Tayeh Jazz w/ Jasmine M. SYTYCD Season 10 - Top 20 Perform - Amy and Fik-Shun SYTYCD Season 10 - Top 18 Perform - Amy and Fik-Shun Amy & Fik-Shun Top 17 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Amy & Fik-Shun Top 16 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Amy & Fik-Shun Top 14 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Amy Solo Top 12 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Amy & Fik-Shun Top 12 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Amy & Brandon Top 10 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Amy & Travis Top 8 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Amy Top 6 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Amy & Alex Top 6 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Fik-Shun & Amy Top 6 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Amy Top 4 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Amy & Aaron Top 4 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Amy & Fik-Shun Top 4 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Amy & Robert Top 4 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Amy & Jasmine Top 4 Perform SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Amy & Fik-Shun Winners Chosen SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Amy & Travis Winners Chosen SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE FOX BROADCASTING Trivia *Amy's favorite color is turquoise. *She is an assistant for West Coast Dance Explosion. *Her dream dance partners are Robert Roldan and Marko Germar. *She is inspired by Allison Holker. *Her younger sister, Lauren Yakima, has competed on World of Dance (2019) and plans to compete on SYTYCD Category:Season 10 Category:Dancers Category:Winners Category:Contemporary Category:All-Stars